


Беззвучная музыка

by Yallen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yallen/pseuds/Yallen
Summary: Круэлла любила танцевать под музыку, которую никто больше не слышал.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silent Music](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113799) by [afterandalasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia). 



Когда-то Круэлла танцевала под музыку, которую никто больше не слышал, и говорила Урсуле, что пока та звучит в ее голове, это не важно. Она покачивала бедрами, притоптывала каблуками, влекомая невидимыми волнами, и Урсула никогда так сильно не любила Круэллу, как в этот момент.  
Она пришла на могилу Круэллы когда там никого больше не было, и долго стояла в одиночестве подле свежей могилы. Урсула могла бы спеть для нее, всего лишь раз, но это был бы голос, который Круэлла никогда не слышала. Пусть лучше беззвучная музыка Круэллы останется с ней навсегда, решила Урсула. Безупречная в ее воспоминаниях.


End file.
